Afortunado en el juego
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Gilbert Beilschmidt,se cree el rey del mundo. Gracias a su suerte lo tiene todo; dinero, fama, mujeres... pero le falta algo, algo sin lo que su perfecta vida carece de sentido. Todo cambia una noche en la que conoce a una stripper... no, a un sueño.
1. Prólogo

**Holaaaa!**

**Después de meses sin escribir nada vuelvo con el repertorio comepletamente cambiado.  
><strong>

**Está história es un AU inspirado en la canción _So Lucky_ de _Zdob Si Zdub_. Os recomiendo escucharla es muy chula.**

**La pareja es Prusia x Hungria, una de mis favoritas, y es que es de las más picantes de toda Hetalia ;)**

* * *

><p>No parar, no parar, no parar, no parar… Una vida de eterno frenesí, del mejor whiskey, dinero, fiestas, sexo, viajes fantásticos…<p>

¡El dueño del mundo!

Esa era su maravillosa vida. ¡O si! Su estrella de la suerte siempre brillaba con fuerza. La envidia de todos los hombres, el más deseado por todas las mujeres. Todo el mundo girando a su alrededor en un frenesí imparable.

¿Lo habéis visto? ¡Oh si! En todas las revistas del corazón, en todas las tertulias de la televisión. Un hombre con la suerte de un brujo, él que emergió de la nada, y se hizo camino con las cartas y la ruleta hasta obtener una fama tal que cualquier otro no podía ni soñar con alcanzarle.

¡El eterno ganador!

Sí, él estaba a un nivel diferente de cualquier otro habitante de Montecarlo. Todos admiraban la facilidad con la que apostaba todo lo que tenía y ganaba, y ganaba, y volvía a ganar. Los viejos peces gordos no cabían en sí de la rabia cuando el joven suertudo aparecía en su campo de visión, Y las mujeres se derretían sólo con una sonrisa del sensual magnate.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida Gilbert Beilschmidt?

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el prólogo. Pronto colgaré el primer capítulo, decidme porfa que os parece y si vale la pena continuar xP<strong>


	2. Un Sueño

**Hi hi hi!**

**Estaba previsto que este fic tuviera tres o 4 capitulos, pero como acabé este de una manera bastante conclusiva y encima no sabía como continuar, lo voy a dejar en oneshot, que queda mejor ^^U**

**Espero que os guste. **

**Las canciones usadas como inspiración para este capi fueron (en orden): so lucky(la del prologo), It's my time (Jade), la quinta simfonia de Beethoven, so lucky otra vez, y una de blues que pillé por youtube. **

**Espero que os guste ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gilbert se echó a un lado de la cama suspirando hondo. ¿Dónde estaban los cigarrillos? Ah, aquí. Encendió uno inhalando la droga legal con avidez y expirando ya más relajado.<p>

Esa noche estaba sólo, recién despachada su última "relación" todavía no le apetecía liarse con nadie, ni siquiera se esforzó en llamara a una puta. ¿Para qué? Todas las mujeres de aquella ciudad lo eran igualmente. Todas se vendían por dinero. Cuando él era un don nadie siempre enfermo y rarito, ninguna le quería, ahora las tenía a todas a sus pies, halagándole y pidiendo regalos y lujos a la vez. Como urracas acechando a un trozo de baratija brillante.

¿A dónde estaba yendo su vida?

Cada vez tenía más dinero y más fama, pero no tenía nada en lo que gastarlo, los viajes eran agotadores, los bienes materiales ya no llenaban sus necesidades, y la casa era demasiado grande para él solito. Aquella casa que le ganó a… ¿a quién fue? Ya ni se acordaba del hombre que en un intento de recuperar todo lo que había perdido en el póker apostó su propio hogar en una última jugada. Gilbert despreciaba a ese tipo de gente. Si ves que todo se va al traste, ¿para qué seguir arriesgándose tontamente? Al fin y al cabo no todos tenían su suerte. Pero…

-Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor, eh… -Murmuró más para sí mismo que para cualquier acompañante inexistente.

Pero el mundo seguía girando. Seguía girando a su alrededor ¿O era él quien seguía su órbita? A veces simplemente tenía ganas de dejar correr todo, de sumergirse en una piscina helada, y flotar en el agua como si estuviese volando en el aire, como si fuese un ave, sentir el viento y el sol en su piel, creer en un futuro en el que no necesitase el dinero y la fama para ser feliz. Pero enseguida se despertaba y se daba cuenta de que todo eso eran sueños estúpidos, más dignos de un plebeyo que de un hombre de su status. Y como en esos precisos instantes, se levantaba, se vestía y salía de casa sin llamar a ningún criado, ni siquiera al chofer. Le apetecía conducir.

Montecarlo vivía de la noche. Las luces de la ciudad brillaban de mil y un colores, como un caleidoscopio de locura. Incluso pasada la medianoche las calles estaban llenas de gente despreocupada que paseaba en pareja o grupo, entrando y saliendo de los establecimientos, riendo, cantando… Las carreteras rebozaban de taxis y coches de lujo, que se pavoneaban como si su función fuese la de lucirse y no la de transportar gente. Tan diferente de su Berlín natal.

Maldiciendo al tráfico y la madre que parió a los conductores de mierda que parecía que se hubiesen comprado el carnet de conducir en una pescadería, Gilbert aparcó en el primer sitio libre que vio y cerró el coche apretando un botoncito de las llaves. Ya mandaría a alguien a recogerlo mañana, pero ahora no le iría nada mal estirar las piernas un poco.

Caminaba a través de la gente sin prestarles atención, aunque consciente que ellos si se giraban a mirarlo, susurrando algo a sus acompañantes, ya sea porque le conocían o porqué yendo solo ya llamaba la atención de por sí. Huyendo de las miradas incomodas no se le ocurrió otra cosa que girar por uno de los callejones alejándose de la calle principal. A medida iba vagando por las callejuelas la música y las risas se fueron apagando. La luz se hacía cada vez más tenue, hasta que quedaron solo las farolas y los neones parpadeantes de algunos establecimientos de aspecto descuidado. Gilbert no sabía por dónde había ido ni cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero lo que sí que tenía claro; estaba llegando a los suburbios. Se sentía un poco como un pez fuera del agua, con su elegante traje blanco y zapatos de piel de cocodrilo pisando los restos de fruta y envoltorios tirados por la acera, en medio de señoritas de compañía baratas que le guiñaban unos ojos exageradamente pintados y hombres en viejas camisetas y barriga cervecera. Allí ya llamaba la atención mucho más incluso. Pero su orgullo y quizás un sentido de precaución le abstenían de preguntar el camino para volver a la gran vía.

Pero cuando dobló por error una esquina encontrándose en una callejuela sin salida sucia y maloliente, se le ocurrió sacar el móvil para llamar a su mayordomo. Sin embargo…

-Mierda, ¿sin batería? Es una broma, ¿no? – Se acercó al único farol, que agonizante colgaba de la pared, agitando su teléfono como si fuese a servir de algo. Asco de juguetitos caros que por poco tienen un portaaviones incorporado pero que no aguantan ni dos días sin recarga.

-¡Bonito cacharro, niño!

Algo alarmado Gilbert se giró hacía donde escuchó esa molesta y grave voz. Dos hombres de pintas poco católicas se acercaron a él sonriendo como los malvados de las películas de acción para adolescentes. Con barbas de tres días y con una evidente necesidad de tomar un baño, a lo que menos parecían dispuestos era a ayudarle. Inconscientemente retrocedió un paso.

-¿Y qué hace un cachorrito de los del centro en un barrio como el nuestro?

-¿Qué queréis de mí? – Aquello se estaba poniendo feo. No es que fuera un cobarde pero tenía claro que su preparación física dejaba mucho que desear, sobre todo desde que dejó de entrenar y comenzó a fumar. Aún así se puso a la defensiva con los puños preparados.

-Mira, Joe, el niño se está haciendo el duro. - Y los dos rieron a carcajadas.

-¡Callaos imbéciles! ¡Dejadme en paz! – Gilbert se mordió la lengua demasiado tarde, ¿Por qué siempre tenía que traicionarle su sobrecargado orgullo?

-¿Y sino qué vas a hacer, pijo? ¿Llamar a tus papás? – Ahora sí que le estaban tocando la vena sensible

-¡Mis jodidos padres no tienen nada que ver aquí!

-¡Anda, pero si sabes decir tacos! ¿También sabes cantar? ¡A ver Joe, hazle cantar al muchacho!

-Esto está hecho.

El tal Joe, dio un par de pasos para adelante crujiéndose los nudillos de los puños, el "muchacho" se mordió el labio preparándose para defenderse. No serviría de nada gritar, estaban en los suburbios después de todo. Sólo rogaba a Dios que su prodigiosa suerte le acompañara esa vez también.

Y así fue.

-¡Hey vosotros!

Los tres hombres se giraron al son de la voz femenina. La débil luz del viejo farol sólo alcanzaba a iluminar una silueta fina pero altiva que, envuelta en una gabardina oscura hasta las rodillas, avanzaba hacia ellos con paso decidido.

-¿Qué quieres, niña? – Los "gorilas" no se andaban con ceremonias - Estamos ocupados.

-Metiéndoos con esos pijos del centro sólo conseguiréis meteros en problemas graves. No son como las ratas de por aquí. Y si viene la policía por el barrio, todos los demás también estaremos en un buen marrón.

-¿Y tú qué sabes, zorra? ¡Ven aquí y te voy a enseñar lo qué es meter lo marrón! – Y se rieron de nuevo, ¿estaban imitando a los villanos de las películas de Hollywood o qué? Pensó Gilbert mientras se mantenía al margen. Hasta que reaccionó;

-¡Sal de aquí! – Le gritó esperando que le hiciese caso, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado por los presentes. - ¡Este no es lugar para mujeres!

- No sé qué mujeres conocerás tu, cachorrito, pero las de mi calaña castigamos a aquellos que no saben tratarnos.

Todo lo siguiente pareció parte de una peli de acción. El gordinflón trató de agarrar a la dama, ella le esquivó con su ágil cuerpo, y ¡Pam! ¡Rodillazo en plenas partes sensibles! El hombre se dobló por el dolor y ella de propinó un codazo en toda la cocorota, dejándolo en el suelo fuera de combate… ¡Hasta polvo levantó cuando cayó! ¡Y su amigo fue al rescate! Pero la "mujercita" le agarró del brazo y lo torció arrancándole un grito de dolor ¡Aaaaag! Gruñó el bestiajo cuando cayó agarrándose de un saliente de la pared que cedió bajo su peso pero le rajó la mano. Aun así trató de alcanzar con la otra el pié de su enemiga, mas ella dio un rápido salto para atrás y aterrizó justo en medio del alcance máximo de la luz del fanal. Los bordes de su gabardina revolotearon mostrando claramente sus largas piernas y una parte del muslo.

Alucinando unos metros atrás, Gilbert no podía apartar a mirada de la grácil figura de su salvadora, inconscientemente se fijó en la parte de su carne que el vuelo de las ropas dejó descubierta. Le pareció ver una marca, como un tatuaje de algo que se le hacía conocido. Tan solo fue un instante antes de qué la maraña de largo cabello negro lo cubriera y se sacudiera la gabardina, tapándose completamente. Sin embargo, esa imagen permanecería como una estaca clavada en la mente del joven.

-Lárgate – se oyó su voz como un soplo de aire – No queremos aquí cachorros del centro.

-Tu… - Trató de decirle algo, todavía impresionado. Sin embargo ella comenzó a alejarse sin decir nada más, a paso rápido y seguro -¡Espera! ¿Cómo te llamas?

Quería… quería al menos ver su rostro, había algo en aquella figura, algo que le cautivaba. Sin embargo ella no contestó sino que aceleró el paso saliendo corriendo del callejón. Sin siquiera pensárselo Gilbert le siguió. Una vez en la calle, la vio cruzar rápidamente la carretera y se tiró en persecución, -¡Cuidado!- Oyó… ¡Y por poco es arrollado por un coche! Menos mal que no pasó nada y solo le chocó un poco, pero se recuperó rápidamente y sin siquiera disculparse reanudó la carrera, le dolía la pierna, los carísimos zapatos no eran adecuados para ese uso y encima se le estaba acabando el aire. Pero no podía quedarse atrás, es como si aquella mujer le llamara, siguió corriendo hasta perderle el rastro, quedar agotado, sudando y con el corazón a mil. Derrotado.

Desilusionado miró a su alrededor. No tenía ni puñetera idea de donde estaba, pero aún eran los suburbios, no había ni una sola alma por la calle y tan solo un estableciendo tenía las luces prendidas. ¿Un bar? Escupió con mala leche siendo la boca pastosa y el alma decepcionada. Entraría a tomar algo. Quizá también le indicarían como llegar al centro.

Y entró, el aire, cargado de humo dulzón, le atontó por un instante. Y hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la niebla de tintes rojizos balo una iluminación pobre y desgraciada, creyó haber caído en otra dimensión. Sin embargo agradeció el calorcito acogedor y se acercó a la barra con intención de pedir una cerveza, una simple cerveza que cuando le fue entregada por el sonriente camarero le supo a gloria.

Algo más recuperado observó a su alrededor. El local no era muy grande que digamos, sin embargo estaba bastante lleno, para la hora que era, claro. Son embargo la clientela era algo… rarita. Cuatro hombres que en una esquina jugaban a cartas, una pareja de lesbianas marreándose en un rincón, tres jóvenes con pintas de perroflautas tomándose unas cañas y una camarera menudita susurrándole algo a un hombre musculoso. La mitad de las sillas del fondo estaban subidas, y una fregona descansaba apoyada en la pared. La barra en cambio estaba reluciente, seguramente bien pulida por el camarero que ahora no paraba de limpiar copas. Lo que sí que era bastante curioso era un espacio redondo en medio de la misma barra con un cilindro metálico en medio que llegaba hasta el techo. Parecía como… como un.

-Es un cabaret. – Confirmó sus sospechas la amable voz del camarero – Pero no estás de suerte amigo, a estas horas ya no hay espectáculos. De hecho voy a cerrar pronto, así que apresúrate.

-Sí, sí – murmuró el cliente pensando en cuál sería la mejor manera de preguntarle cómo llegar al centro sin parecer que se hubiera perdido. Bueno, de hecho así fue, pero no quería que un puñetero camarero se burlara de él, aunque parecía simpático.

- Oye, tú no eres de por aquí ¿no? – Perfecto.

- No, de hecho…

-¡Antonio! – Aquella voz le hizo sobresaltar. Era la misma que…

-¡Ya voy! – El camarero dejó la copa en su sitio y se dirigió a la parte de detrás de la barra. - ¿Qué quieres qué…? – Solo alcanzó a oír Gilbert. – Bueno, vale. Pero no vas a cobrar por esta.

Y la dulce melodía de un saxo inundó todo el local mientras aquel a quien se ve que llamaban Antonio cogía un micrófono y anunciaba

-¡Damas y caballeros, tengo el honor de anunciaros a nuestra maravillosa Eagle!

Y entonces la vio. En un lado del local encima de la barra, vestida con un traje de época precioso, de un azul marino que evocaba las profundidades de los mares. Supo que era ella por su largo y lacio cabello oscuro, sin embargo su rostro estaba oculto bajo una máscara de rubíes falsos, como si fuese una mascarada italiana no podía ver sus ojos. Con pasos lentos se acercó a la barra de metal y casi como si bailase con ella, comenzó a deslizarse y contornearse contra ella con la sensualidad del diablo en persona. Gilbert no era capaz ni de reaccionar ni de despegar la vista de tal belleza. Y menos pudo cuando las pesadas telas cayeron a tierra revelando una figura digna de una diosa, solo cubierta con la ropa interior más erótica, entiéndase un corsette con ligaduras para medias y una altas botas de aguja, con las cuales parecía mentira que se pudiera retorcer de esa manera en la barra, con una suavidad relajante. La tenue luz rojiza jugaba con la superficie de su tersa piel, creando reflejos y sombras entre sus abundantes pechos y sus largas piernas, filtrándose a través de los dedos de sus manos, cuando alzaba los estilizados brazos en un grácil movimiento al son del contorneo de sus sabrosas caderas, todo como si de una criatura mágica se tratase, bailando con la niebla y el humo lentamente, sin importarle que los presentes se la estaban comiendo con la mirada. El corsette cayó dejando sólo por ropa interior un revelador sostén y una pequeña braguita de volantes. Con su ombligo pequeño y una estrecha cintura digna de la dama más perfecta del universo. Un cuerpo concebido para el pecado. Por un instante, por la cabeza de Gilbert se pasó la idea de qué era imposible que aquel cuerpo tan frágil y delicado a la vista hubiese combatido aquellos hombres, sin embargo allí estaba la prueba, en la nalga de la stripper, un águila tatuada, un águila que le evocó recuerdos de su familia y su tierra natal.

Sí, ella era tan especial, tan ardiente como el fuego. Y se estaba acercando. Sigilosa y grácil como una gata, se acercó al alemán, agachándose a su altura quedando sobre sus rodillas, deslizando una fría mano sobre su rostro generalmente pálido, pero ahora cubierto de un abundante rubor. No podía apartar los ojos del astuto brillo de los de ella, cubiertos por la dichosa máscara, y de sus labios, tan húmedos y tentadores a la vista. Le sonrío y él trató de acercarse, más, de alcanzarlos, pero ella se echo hacía atrás con la elegancia del ensueño, envolviéndolo en el perfume de sus cabellos, inconscientemente anotó que eran castaños, no negros como había pensado. Y olían a una mezcla curiosa entre citrón y lavanda… sí, lavanda. Cerró por un momento los ojos, tratando de gravar aquel aroma en sus recuerdos.

Ella era algo más, algo más que un cuerpo hermoso, más que una mujer valiente y fuerte… Tenía algo irrepetible. Ella estaba por encima de cualquier mujer, no, cualquier ser humano que Gilbert hubiera conocido jamás. Era o bien una diosa, o bien un sueño.

Y se estaba desvaneciendo. Desapareció entre el humo sin que el otro pudiese siquiera recuperarse de su hechizo y reaccionar, estiró el brazo, la buscó pero solo se topó con la negativa del camarero.

-Lo siento, pero no se puede dar información sobre las bailarinas. – Se defendía el pobre Antonio antes las insistencias del cliente. – Además, vamos a cerrar. Salga, ya por favor.

-¿Dónde está la puerta del servicio?

-Sólo tenemos una puerta. ¡Suélteme ya! Espérela fuera si le apetece.

Y así hizo. Se quedó esperando en la puerta, vigilando a todos los que salían, pero solo eran clientes y la camarera menudita. Por último Antonio, que le miró con compasión.

¿Pero dónde estaba ella?

-¡Hey! – Gilbert levantó la vista y la vio. Con la gabardina puesta de nuevo, estaba de espaldas a él al otro lado de la calle. ¿Pero por dónde había salido? ¡Mierda! Se iba otra vez…

-¡Espera! – Echó a correr tras suyo, exactamente como hace menos de una hora, y ya estaba amaneciendo. Los primeros rayos del sol aclaraban el cielo y los débiles fanales ya eran inútiles. Podía ver perfectamente a la mujer que corría delante de él, su cabellera meciéndose al ritmo de su carrera. No la perdía de vista, extrañamente cada vez que lo hacía aparecía de nuevo, como si estuviese esperándole, guiándole sin hacer caso de sus gritos, de sus súplicas por detenerse, por decirle su nombre. Cada vez más cerca, ya casi podía sentir su aroma a lavanda, cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzarla dobló una esquina y…

La calle mayor.

Decenas, no cientos de personas y de choches, volviendo de fiesta, del trabajo, o yendo hacía él. Una muchedumbre heterogenia y desordenada. Y ni rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

No supo Gilbert cuanto tiempo estuvo buscándola, gritando, preguntando a todo el mundo, corriendo desesperadamente entre la gente. Todo en vano.

¡El Cabaret! Trabajaba allí ¿no? Sólo tenía que volver y esperarla. Pero… como se iba, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo se llamaba? No sabía nada…

Cuando llegó a su mansión y se echó en la cama, todo parecía haber sido un sueño; los suburbios, los bandidos, el cabaret lleno de humo, el amable camarero, los viejos jugadores a cartas. Y sobretodo ella… se sentía tan real, su perfume todavía estaba tan vivo en su memoria, su voz resonaba en sus oídos. Pero ella no estaba. Desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido. Como lo haría un sueño.

¿Fue acaso ella un sueño?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal ha estado?<strong>


End file.
